ninja pokemon journey
by Whistlepig71
Summary: Challenge story. Three Kanto shinobi fight and capture pokemon and other trainers. Watch as they develop greater skills and stronger friendships.


Chapter one: the journey begins!

This is a challenge story from Amaterasuice. This is my first challenge story, so tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. First, I'll start off with a little bit of an introduction.

The hidden leaf village is located in the Kanto region. Children are instructed on how to become ninja and once they reach the age of graduation, they are given a Pokemon. The kage of each village is the strongest ninja in the village and has acquired every badge and or title from every region. Most Kate's have captured a legendary Pokemon. For example, the hokage of the hidden leaf village has a celebi, which works well with his wood type jutsu. Once a child receives a Pokemon, they can choose to travel across the world, fighting with their Pokemon against gym leaders, eventually entering a league.

Pokemon fights are as follows. The trainers can only use one Pokemon at a time. Once the pokemon is let out, the two Pokemon engage in battle, and, depending on the competition, so will the two trainers. The fight continues until one side concedes defeat or is rendered incapable of fighting.

The nine tailed fox demon never attacked the village, as the tailed beast do not exist.

After the last shinobi world war, many villages would promised to never again use Pokemon for war and only to use them in a battle like manor.

The story will focus on Naruto, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru in the beginning. Despite the fact that the nine tailed fox demon never attacked the village, there a many orphans from the shinobi world war, which killed many ninja, including Rock Lee's and Naruto's parents.

And with that, the story begins.

Chapter one

Shikamaru walked in front of Iruka and put his hands up in the proper handsign. He channeled his chakra into the air around him and made three clones around him.

"Conradulations. You pass," Iruka said as he handed the new ninja a headband. Shikamaru nodded as he grabbed the headband and walked out of the room. He felt...neutral. He wouldn't have to go to the academy anymore, but he would have to start his journey tomorrow(his mother was forcing him) and he had to worry about what Pokemon he was getting. He sighed. He muttered, "What a drag," as he leaned against the wall outside the testing room, waiting for his only two friends. He closed his eyes and started to sleep, when he heard a yell of joy. Shikamaru smiled a little bit. He knew one of them passed. The door next to him opened, and out came his green sweat suit clad friend. "So they let you do the alternative test? Awesome," Shikamaru asked as he looked at Lee.

"Yeah. The other instructors looked at me funny as I gave them the letter from the Hokage. Their jaws dropped. They hit the floor when I spared with Iruka. There eyes bugged out when I took off my weights and ran two miles in under a minute," Rock lee said taking up his signature thumbs up pose.

"A new record? I swear, your going to kill yourself when you trip going that fast," Shikamru said laughing. Just then, an even louder yell of joy than before sounded and both boys laughed.

"Well I think Naruto passed," Rock Lee said laughing.

Naruto burst out of the door. "I made it! I'm a ninja!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You burst my eardrum, idiot!" Shikamaru yelled clutching his ear jokingly.

"Let's go to Ichirakus to celebrate!" Naruto said as he took off, followed by Lee. Shikamru sighed and started to follow.

_

After Naruto had twelve bowls of Ramen, and Lee and Shikamaru one, Shikamaru waved good bye as Naruto and Lee did the same. They made plans to meet at the village gate tomorrow at 10:00AM after the graduation ceremony. All the boys returned to there homes, although Lee and Naruto lived alone in there apartments.

Naruto and Lee were excited for tomorrow. They were happy to graduate, but were even more excited for the Pokemon that every person receives upon graduation. The boys all went to bed, although they didn't sleep.

_

Shikamaru woke up late and barely had time to gets dressed before hid mother dragged him and his father out of bed to the graduation ceremony. He met up with Naruto and Lee there, and they all sat together. "Greetings and thank you all coming today. You have all worked hard in getting here today. Now, each of the graduating students will receive a single Pokemon to help aid them on there journey. Each Pokemon has been specifically chosen for each student. We advise you to not open your pokeball until you are outside as to not cause a panic in this room," the third hokage said as his celebi listened perched on his shoulder. The trio watched as every one of there classmates went up. Eventually, one of them was up. "Rock Lee," the Hokage said as Lee went up and received a great ball.

"Wait, I thought that all graduates received standard pokeballs?" Lee asked confused.

"Your Pokemon is a bit, energetic," the hokage said laughing. The ceremony continued.

"Naruto Uzamaki," the hokage said as he handed one of his favorite graduates a premier ball. Naruto gave it an odd look but smiled and thanked the hokage.

"Shikamaru Nara," the hokage said as he handed Shikamaru a regular pokeball. The rest of the ceremony went by in a flash as all three boys were excited to see the Pokemon they had received. "I wish all of you young trainers good luck on there journey, and a word of advice: know the rules of whatever gym your in, it will save your life. And with that, this graduation ceremony is over," The hokage said as he clapped his hands together and his celebi took into the air spinning.

Lee and Naruo had already gone out to see what there Pokemon were, but Shikamaru was stopped by his mother and father. "Here's a pack of everything you'll need for the first week, and make sure you don't travel alone," Shikamaru's mother said hugging him.

"I don't thing he'll have to worry about that," Shikamarus father said looking at Lee and Naruti waiting in the distance. "Remember to read the scrolls I gave you. Oh, and take these three pokedexes. You and your friends will need them. We already know what your Pokemon is," Shikamaru's dad said hugging Shikamaru.

"Thank's Mom and Dad," Shikamaru said smiling.

"Well, go and meet your friends. The blonde looks like he'll kill you if you don't get over there and show them your Pokemon," Shikamaru's dad said.

Shikamaru waved goodbye as he walked over to his friends. "I know you want to to see your Pokemon know, but let's wait untill were out of the gates. That way, no one will know what they are except for us," Shikamaru said as Naruto and Lee nodded. They all sped to the gates, there bags weighing them down. "Here. Take these pokedexes. My dad gave me three," Shikamaru said handing his two friends the devices.

"Okay, know let's see what our Pokemon are," Shikamaru said smiling. All three boys smiled as they took out there pokeballs and threw them into the air. In front of Lee sat a chimchar. In front of Naruto sat a turtwig, and in front of Shikamaru sat a treecko.

_

A/N: Here is the first chapter. I have a pretty good idea of where I want this story to end up, at least until the chunin exams. Please review and subscribe.


End file.
